The Cindy and Buggy Show
by Stuckintexas
Summary: Cindy and Buggy have their own show and dicide to get Hrry Potter and his friends as guests with hilariour results. Thank Godness for Dr. Melbrick!


^_^ Cindy and Buggy Show ^_~ Harry Potter guests  
  
Cin- Hi Welcome to the Cindy and Buggy Show!  
  
Bug- Today our guests are from Harry Potter!  
  
Cin- Well let's start.  
  
Bug- Well of course we have Harry Potter.  
  
Har- Hi.  
  
Cin- Hermione Granger.  
  
Her- hello  
  
Bug- Ron Weasley.  
  
Ron- Yo  
  
Cin- Draco Malfloy.  
  
Dra- Hello.  
  
Bug- Lucius Malfloy  
  
{silence}  
  
Bug- Cindy you have to introduce the next guest.  
  
Cin- I don't want to.  
  
Chicken- Lord Voldermort!  
  
Everyone- Gasp!  
  
Vol- Die Potter!  
  
Bug- And of course we have our psychiatrist Dr. Melbrick.  
  
Dr. M- Hi.  
  
Chi- What about me? What about me?  
  
Cin- Go away chicken.  
  
Vol- I will kill you now Potter, Avada Kadavra!  
  
Har- {dies}  
  
Her- You killed Harry!  
  
Vol- Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahah....  
  
Chi- Harry not dead chicken controls what happens in this skit.  
  
Cin- No you don't this is my show!  
  
Chi- Turn into a frog.  
  
Cin- Croak.  
  
Chi- Harry come back to life.  
  
Har- Where am I?  
  
Vol- Darn.  
  
Chi- Haha Stupid man.  
  
Vol- Die Chicken, Avada Kadavra!  
  
Chi- Chicken can't die. Hahahahahahaha.  
  
Vol- Rats.  
  
Dra- Potter has no parents.  
  
Har- Loser dumb blonde.  
  
Cin- Croak.  
  
Dra- I am not a dumb blonde!  
  
Cin- Croak.  
  
Har- Stupid stupid stupid!  
  
Cin- Croak!  
  
Dra- (sniffs) Maybe I failed a few classes.  
  
Cin- Croak!  
  
Har- You failed All your classes!  
  
Cin- Croak!  
  
Dra- Daddy (runs off crying)  
  
Cin- CROAK!  
  
Chi- You are now normal.  
  
Cin- This is not the Jerry Springer Show so STOP FIGHTING!  
  
Vol- You made Draco cry so die again Potter, Avada Kadavra!  
  
Har- (dies again)  
  
Dr. M- Voldermort do you have any problems or sadness?  
  
Vol- Yes (sniffs) I was never loved. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Dr. M- There there, Come with me and lets talk about. {they leave}  
  
Cin- What about Harry?  
  
Chi- Come to life.  
  
Har- Where am I? How can you talk?  
  
Cin- Yeah how can you talk?  
  
Chi- I'm a magic Chicken.  
  
Everyone- oooooohhhhh Magic Chicken.  
  
Her- Do you think that Buggy is cute?  
  
Ron- Ask someone else. I don't have an opinion on that.  
  
Her- Cindy do you think that Buggy is cute?  
  
Cin- Where is he anyway?  
  
Her- No one listens to me.  
  
Luc- Why is everyone sniffing (sniff) What's that smell?  
  
Har- Aaahhh! My hair is on fire!  
  
Dra- Incedio!  
  
Luc- Stop that it stinks!  
  
Cin- (pours water on his head) Chicken fix his hair.  
  
Har- (dreamily) I want Hermione to fix it.  
  
Her- Okay, Hair Repairo!  
  
Har- (sigh) I'm never cutting this hair again.  
  
Ron- Do you have a crush on Hermione?  
  
Har- Maybe (blushes)  
  
Luc- Well well well well well well well well well well...  
  
Cin- Well what?  
  
Luc- Well well well we are in trouble now aren't we.  
  
Cin- You sound like Filch.  
  
Luc- I AM Filch! (pulls off mask)  
  
Ron- You don't look like him.  
  
Luc- (puts on lipstick)  
  
Ron- You are Filch!  
  
Fil- Don't tell anyone or you'll get detention! *He is now Filch.  
  
Ron- Okay (whispers too Harry) Wait till I tell Fed and George.  
  
Chi- Buggy is gone.  
  
Cin- So is Hermione.  
  
Darth Vader- I am your father.  
  
Cin- No your not.  
  
Dar- Sorry (goes over to Malfloy) I am your farther.  
  
Luc- Sorry I'm late. *He is the real Luscious Malfloy  
  
Dra-Dad?  
  
Dar- I am your father join the dark side.  
  
Dra- You don't look like him.  
  
Dar- (pulls off helmet) I am your father!  
  
Dra- You look just like him.  
  
Luc- No! I am your father!  
  
Dar- No I am!  
  
Luc- No I am!  
  
Dra- I'm confused.  
  
Cin- Dr Melbrick!  
  
Dr. M- (walks in) Yes?  
  
Cin- Could you help these two?  
  
Dr. M- Of Course.  
  
Dar- I'm his father!  
  
Dr. M- Come with me you two. (they leave)  
  
Har- (snickers)  
  
Cin- Where is Buggy?  
  
Har- And my dear Hermione?  
  
(voices are heard)  
  
Cin- I think they are over there. (runs towards voices followed the others)  
  
Bug- (kneeling) Will you marry me?  
  
Her- Of course! (they kiss)  
  
Chi- (Suddenly appears on Buggy's shoulder) Chicken will rule the earth some day!  
  
Her- (jumps back startled)  
  
Fil- Well, well, well we are embarrassed now aren't we? (Buggy and Hermione blush)  
  
Har- I thought you loved me!  
  
Her- I hate you!  
  
Har- I thought we had something special!  
  
Her- No I love Buggy!  
  
Har- Waaaaaaaaa (runs off)  
  
Cin- Well that's all folks. (Chaos erupts in the background as Darth Vader and Luscious Malfloy have a light saber battle) Dr. Melbrick, Help! 


End file.
